The Mark of the Golden Dragon
The Mark of the Golden Dragon is the ninth book in the Bloody Jack series, and was released on October 4, 2011. It accounts Jacky's time being stranded in Rangoon, and her attempts to heal Jaimy of the state of madness he has been in since what he believed to be Jacky's death. Plot Summary Jacky is dragged overboard during the typhoon, and the crew searches for her for several weeks before declaring her dead. They hold and funeral and move on, with Jaimy swearing vengeance on Flashby and Bliffil, the ones he deems responsible for getting Jacky into this mess in the first place. Jacky, however, washes up in Burma alongside Ravi. In order to obtain a boat, they aid a local boy, Arun, in ridding his small fishing village of a bully called Ohnmar, who terrorizes the people and takes large percentages of their profits. While performing a street show, Jacky is apprehended by a local businessman known as Chopstick Charlie. She quickly befriends him and bonds with his daughter, Sidrah, who shows her the ways of Buddhism and takes her to a temple. However, the two are caught in an earthquake and kidnapped by pirates in the wake of the destruction. Jacky antagonizes the pirates to the degree that they toss her overboard. Marooned again, Jacky is soon discovered by the Nancy B. with Liam, Higgins, Davy, Joannie, and others aboard, having not believed that she could be dead without seeing her remains for themselves. Reunited, the crew rescues Sidrah from the pirates, as Jacky correctly assumed that they would seek ransom from Charlie for her. Now in Jacky's debt, Charlie makes a deal with her: he will gift some priceless artifacts to the museum in London in exchange for becoming Faber Shipping's special contact in the East (as well as special trading contact to King George), and Jacky will ideally be pardoned for organizing such a deal for the British. Home again, Jacky learns of Jaimy's stint as the Black Highwayman and attempts to send a message to Jaimy via his new girlfriend, Bess, who refuses. Jacky learns from Dr. Sebastian that Jaimy has killed Alexander Bliffil and plans on getting Flashby next. She then formulates a plan, spending time with Richard Allen in order to secure the Chopstick Charlie deal, simultaneously organizing a charade as an exotic prostitute in order to lure Flashby into a trap. Both plans go well, with Mr. Peel taking Jacky's side in getting her pardoned by the new First Lord, and with Flashby being taken prisoner. Jacky meets King George, who is grateful for the new collection of treasures, but has no idea that she was responsible for them. On the road, Flashby is brought to the Highwayman (Jaimy), but Allen has been ordered to apprehend the Highwayman and cannot disobey, even though he loves Jacky and wants to help her. Therefore, Flashby is framed as the Highwayman and imprisoned in Newgate (after shooting and killing Bess in an attempt to kill Jaimy and escape). Jaimy is brought along with Jacky and her crew, though he does not believe it is really her. Jacky is pardoned by Baron Mulgrave under the condition that she will remain a part of Intelligence and act as translator for Lord Wellesley in Portugal. Category:Books